Mexican centenary and bicentenary 5 peso coins
Mexico |value= $5.00 |number= 37 |years= 2008–2010 |mass= 7.07 g |diameter= 26 mm |thickness= 2 mm |composition= bimetallic: aluminum-bronze center, stainless steel ring |shape= round |alignment= coin |edge= plain |obverse= , state title |reverse= or revolutionary, value, year }} The Mexican centenary and bicentenary 5 peso coins make up a series of commemorative coins issued by the United Mexican States from 2008 to 2010 in celebration of the of the (1810–1821) and the of the (1910–1920). A total of 37 pieces were coined, each in honor of a different person. Coins Each of the coins is bimetallic, bearing a center composed of an aluminum-bronze alloy and a ring made of stainless steel. The coins have a mass of 7.07 grams, a diameter of 26 millimeters, and a thickness of 2 millimeters. They have coin alignment and a plain edge, and like most coins, are round in shape. Featured in the aluminum-bronze center of the obverse are the primary features of the – which consists of a left-facing ( ) perched on a ( ) while devouring a ( ). At the bottom of the arms, which is engraved in the stainless steel outer ring, are ( ) and tied together by a . Printed along the upper rim of the coin, in the outer ring, is the state title of Mexico, "ESTADOS UNIDOS MEXICANOS" ( : "United Mexican States"), which commences in an upwards direction at the left periphery, arches downward at the top of the piece, and concludes at the right rim. Depending on whether the coin was issued for the centenary of the Revolution or the bicentenary of independence, either a or a revolutionary is displayed in the middle of the reverse. On a majority of the pieces (23), the value "$5" is inscribed to the left of the commemorated person's likeness, while the "Mo" mint mark of the Mexican Mint and the year of minting are struck to the right of the image. However, a significant number (13) are oriented with the year and mint mark on the left and the value on the right. The only exception to both orientations is the 2008 coin of (1878–1923), which shows the value and year above his image and the mint mark to the left. On all of the pieces, a caption is arched around the boundary of the aluminum-bronze center. Coins commemorating the Mexican Revolution bear the text "CENTENARIO DE LA REVOLUCIÓN" (English: "Centenary of the Revolution") along the upper rim, whereas those celebrating Mexican independence feature the legend "BICENTENARIO DE LA INDEPENDENCIA" (English: "Bicentenary of Independence"). Both inscriptions begin upwards at the left periphery, arch downward at the top of the coin, and conclude at the piece's right boundary. "MÉXICO 2010" is printed at the very bottom of the obverse, separated from the legend above it by two . 2008 The first thirteen coins of the series were issued in 2008; of them, seven commemorate individuals related to the Mexican War of Independence and six celebrate people of the Mexican Revolution. The patriots featured include (1774–1848), a notable participant in the War of Independence; (1762–1814), a hero and of the war; (1770–1814), a priest and rebel lieutenant general; (1789–1817), a Spanish-born lawyer and army officer who, opposed to the rule of (1784–1833), aided insurgent forces in the War of Independence; (1760–1808), a lawyer and politician who openly supported Mexican independence and was later executed for his statements against the King; (1775–1843), a Mexican politician who was imprisoned for opposing the absolutist rule of Ferdinand and later served as a justice minister in independent Mexico; and (1773–1832), a leader of the Mexican War of Independence. Revolutionaries commemorated include (1874–1922), a reform activist who fought against the government; (1879–1968), a revolutionary who served as the Governor of Veracruz and helped draft the ; (1884–1954), a famous revolutionary and Governor of Tabasco and Michoacán; (1880–1928), a revolutionary who would eventually serve as ; (1882–1959), a politician who opposed the regime of (1850–1916); and (1878–1923), the general of the revolutionary Villistas. 2009 In 2009, another thirteen coins were produced, six commemorating the Mexican War of Independence and seven celebrating the Mexican Revolution. Patriots depicted on the coins of this year include (1786–1854), a famous combatant in the War of Independence and a later President of Mexico; (c. 1770–1819), a well-known insurgent; (1783–1824), a general who later became the sole of the First Mexican Empire; (1765–1827), an advocate and insurgent for Mexican independence; (1775–1817), an insurgent who rallied against Spanish rule in Mexico; and (1789–1842), a supporter of Mexican independence who provided rebels with intelligence and money during the war. The revolutionary leaders commemorated on the coins are (1876–1954), a politician and writer who opposed the regime of President (1830–1915); (1863–1913), a politician who spoke out against Victoriano Huerta and was subsequently executed for expressing his sentiments; (1881–1939), a combatant in the Mexican Revolution and short-serving President of Mexico; (1845–1911), a supporter of the candidacy of (1873–1913) at the beginning of the revolution; (1865–1940), an author whose influential 1909 novel, Los Grandes Problemas Nacionales (The Great National Problems), was highly critical of the Díaz regime; (1887–1917), a general of the Liberation Army of the South; and (1875–1948), a sympathizer for the cause of Francisco Madero. 2010 The final eleven centenary and bicentenary 5 peso coins were issued in 2010; of these eleven pieces, six commemorated the War of Independence and five celebrated the Mexican Revolution. The six patriots featured on the 2010 coins are (1769–1811), a captain of the who came to sympathize with and join the Mexican independence movement; (1773–1829), a conspirator whose home was the meeting place of Mexican insurgents in the early stages of the war; (1782–1831), a leading rebel general; (1753–1811), a prominent leader of Mexican independence who is today hailed as the " " for his contributions; (1765–1815), a rebel leader who assumed leadership of the Mexican independence movement after the death of Hidalgo; and (1786–1843), a military officer who became the first President of Mexico following the abdication of Iturbide in 1823. , women who served in the Mexican Revolution, are honored on one of the centenary 5 peso coins, as well as (1859–1920), a revolutionary general who opposed the regimes of Díaz and Huerta and eventually became President of Mexico; Francisco Madero (1873–1913), a leader who fought against Díaz and served briefly as President of Mexico from 1911 to 1913; (1869–1913), the under Francisco Madero; and (1879–1919), the founder and leader of the Liberation Army of the South. References * *Numista Category:21st century coins Category:Aluminum-bronze Category:Bimetallic Category:Coins of Mexico Category:Coins with coin alignment Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with Spanish inscriptions Category:Dated coins Category:Mexican 5 peso coin Category:Mexican peso Category:Round coins Category:Stainless steel